This invention relates to water collecting catch basins. More particularly, this invention relates to concrete water collecting catch basins and methods and assemblies for joining lateral drain pipes thereto.
Pre-cast concrete water catching or collecting basins or boxes are commonly buried beneath ground surfaces as a means for collection of surface water run off, and for conveyance of such water away from low lying areas. For example, divided highways commonly have a central median area formed as a troughs or ditches which tend to undesirably collect and retain rainwater. Drainage means are therefore commonly constructed as a components of highway medians. Such drainage means commonly comprises the described concrete water catching basin buried at a low point in such median so that the elevation of an upper edge of such basin coincides with ground level. A buried drain pipe typically extends laterally from such catch basin, passing beneath the roadway, and opening at a low drainage point at roadside. In operation, water collecting in the median flows into the upper opening of the catch basin and exits the catch basin at the opening of the drain pipe for lateral conveyance and emission at the roadside.
In order for concrete water catching basins of the type described above to receive a laterally extending drain pipe, the catch basin is commonly molded to include a circular pipe receiving aperture within at least one of its side walls. Such common molded pipe receiving side wall apertures undesirably dictate and control the size of the drain pipe which may be laterally extended from the catch basin. Where, for example, the catch basin is situated for drainage of a small watershed area, a lateral line drainage pipe having a narrow bore may be utilized to provide acceptable drainage. However, where the side wall aperture within the catch basin is large, a large bore drainage pipe must nevertheless be installed, resulting in an economical use of an oversized pipe. Conversely, where the catch basin is situated for drainage of a large water shed, a large lateral line drainage pipe is needed. Where catch basins available at the construction site have relatively small side wall apertures, a small drainage pipe may be compromisingly installed, threatening undesirable water back up.
The instant inventive assembly and method solves or ameliorates the above defects and deficiencies of common concrete water catching basin assemblies by providing means for selectively joining drain pipes having varyingly sized bores to concrete catch basins.
In a preferred embodiment of the instant invention, an upwardly opening and downwardly opening concrete catch basin is molded to include at least a first two inch thick wall, such wall having a polyvinyl chloride plastic plate embedded therein. Preferably, such plate is approximately xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3 thick, and forms an approximate twenty-four inch square. Suitably, the plate may be composed of sheets of galvanized steel, plastic coated steel, plastic, aluminum, aluminum alloy, composite laminate material or preservation treated wood. Also preferably, the embedded position of the plate within the wall is central, providing approximate {fraction (13/16)}xe2x80x3 thicknesses of concrete extending outwardly and inwardly from the outer and inner surfaces of the plate. The concrete wall is preferably further molded to include outer and inner circular apertures, such apertures exposing portions of the outer and inner surfaces of the embedded plate. Preferably, the outer and inner apertures are circular, having diameters of approximately eighteen inches, such circular apertures being substantially centered over the outer and inner surfaces of the plate. Conventional concrete casting and molding methods may be utilized in order to fabricate the described catch basin wall including the described embedded plate, and inner and outer apertures.
In order to prevent moisture from seeping into spaces between the concrete wall and the embedded surfaces of the PVC plate, waterproof silicone calking is preferably applied to the inner and outer apertures, so that a calking seal spans between the inner peripheral surfaces of the outer and inner apertures, and the outer and inner surfaces of the PVC plate.
In use, several concrete catch basins identically configured as described above, may be delivered to a road construction site without regard to the particular sizes of lateral line drainage pipes which will be needed at various drainage points along the construction site. For example, a first concrete catch basin may be buried at low volume water collection point within a highway median ditch, and a second identical catch basin may be buried at a high volume water collection point within a xe2x80x9cclover leafxe2x80x9d interchange. Immediately prior to burying the first catch basin within the median ditch, a xc2xexe2x80x3 to one inch saw blade receiving hole may be drilled through the exposed PVC plate of such catch basin. Thereafter, a reciprocating saw blade of, for example, a xe2x80x9csaws allxe2x80x9d tool may be extended through the saw blade receiving aperture, and such tool may be operated to cut a circular ten inch drain pipe receiving aperture through the plate. Preferably, such aperture is positioned centrally upon such plate. A similar procedure may be utilized in order to cut a sixteen inch diameter pipe receiving aperture through the PVC plate of the second catch basin installed at the relatively high water volume clover leaf interchange drainage area.
Upon cutting of the ten inch diameter and sixteen inch diameter pipe receiving apertures, the catch basins are placed within excavated pits at desired drainage points within the median and the clover leaf interchange, such pits having temporary ditches trenched laterally therefrom for receipt of lateral drain pipes.
Thereafter, the inner peripheral surfaces of the drain pipe receiving apertures are lined with elastomeric sealing rings, such rings preferably being elastomeric foam expansible rings of the type disclosed in pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/833,506 filed Apr. 11, 2001. The elastomeric ring chosen to line the ten inch diameter drain pipe receiving aperture preferably has an approximate ten inch outside diameter at the floor of its annular channel, and has an inside diameter of approximately 6 xc2xc inches for receipt of a six inch outside diameter drain pipe. Corresponding dimensions of the elastomeric ring which lines the sixteen inch diameter drain pipe receiving aperture are approximately sixteen inches and approximately 12 xc2xc inches for receipt of a twelve inch outside diameter drain pipe.
Suitably, though less desirably, other annulus sealing means, such as waterproof grout, waterproof mortar, or solid rubber seals may be utilized in place of the preferred expansible elastomeric ring.
Upon lining of the ten inch and sixteen inch drain pipe receiving apertures with the preferred expansible elastomeric rings, as described above, six inch and twelve inch drain pipes, typically composed of PVC plastic, are respectively extended through the elastomeric rings. Thereafter, elastomeric foam is compressively injected into the annular expansion spaces of the elastomeric rings, causing said rings to expand and to function as permanent seals spanning the annuli between the inner peripheral surfaces of the drain pipe receiving apertures, and the outer peripheral surfaces of the six inch and twelve inch drain pipes.
Upon configuration of the catch basins, elastomeric rings, and drain pipes as described above, side wall gaps and trenches are filled, leaving in place the concrete catch basins and their varyingly sized laterally extending drain pipes.
Alternately, instead of drilling a saw blade receiving aperture through the plates as described above, mandrel receiving apertures may be drilled through the plates, and heated conical mandrels may be drawn outwardly through such apertures, causing the pipe receiving apertures to be mandrel formed into out-turned nipples fitted for coupling engagements with the six inch and twelve inch drain pipes. Where the pipe receiving apertures are configured as out-turned nipples, the exemplary six inch and twelve inch drain pipes are preferably adhesively bonded to the distal ends of such nipples, no elastomeric ring being utilized.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present inventive assembly and method to provide a concrete catch basin capable of selective configuration in the field for joinery of lateral draining pipes having varying size of bores.